The Changes We Make
by Coffee Goddess
Summary: Smallville and Gilmore Girls Crossover! Please, just try it out! Read and Review, thank you! LexRory story!
1. Chapter 1

Clark Kent was going to have an awesome time this summer. He has great friends and he finally got the girl he had always wanted! And on top of that, his cousin, Rory was coming over and stay with the Kent's. He remembers last time Rory had visit him was when they were both 7 and that summer, Rory had found out his secret but Rory has swore that she would never tell anyone and whatever happens, they were always be cousins. His mom was going to pick her up at Metropolis airport today while he was at the Talon while he was hanging with Lana. It was all set up and now he was just going to wait for her to show up.

"Thank you again so much, Aunt Martha for letting me stay at your house for the summer" Rory said as she was getting out of the car. She has been waiting to see her cousin for the longest time. Even though they had been sending e-mails and calling each other, it still wasn't enough. She has missed her favorite cousin for such a long time and both have them has changed so much.

"No problem, sweetheart, you know you're always welcome at our house. How's your mum doing?" Martha said as they start walking into the Talon.

"She's been great. The inn is starting to make a profit again and Luke and she are still together." Rory responded as they walked around the Talon looking for Clark

"That's great. I have been waiting for Lorelai to find someone special for awhile now and now she finally has, I'm so happy for her. There's Clark over there." Martha said as she points at a table in the corner. "I have to go do some errands and I'll leave you here with Clark and don't worry, I'll drop of the suit cases for you."

"Okay, Auntie. I guess I'll see you later!" Rory said to Martha as she waves good bye.

Rory walks up to Clark quietly, putting her hands on his eyes, cupping them. "Guess who, Clark"

"Rory? You're here! I didn't see you come in" Clark grabbing her hands and pulling her in front of him.

"Maybe you just didn't recognize me, Clark" Rory laughing at him.

"Yeah, you changed so much."

"You, too" Rory said looking at Clark.

"RORY?" She heard her name being yelled and looks in the direction of the voices.

"OMG, Chloe, Lana. I missed you guys so much!" Rory ran over and hugged the two girls.

"I missed you, too, Rory. How are you? How's Stars Hollow?" Lana asked

"I've been fine but it's been so long! So, Chloe how's everything with the newspaper?" Rory asked.

"It's going great. Rory, come on, let's grab a cut of coffee and sit with Kent." The three girls walk to the table and sits down.

"It's going to be the four musketeers again, isn't it? Getting into trouble, eating a lot of junk food, staying up till morning watching movies?" Rory laughing "I remember one weekend when we were staying up late to watching Dracula and Clark was so tired that he was falling asleep, so we put him in a dress and put make-up on him and in the morning, Auntie was so shocked when she found him on the kitchen floor!" The girls started laughing so hard. Suddenly, Rory spots a guy walking into the talon with the most amazing green eyes. The girls continue laughing so hard and so was Clark. The mystery guy walks over to them.

"Hey, Clark, what's so funny?" The mystery guy asked while looking at the Rory. He thought she was breathtaking. She has wavy brown hair, porcelain skin with the brightest blue he has ever seen.

"Just think about my cross dressing phase" Clark said laughing as he pulls a chair for Lex.

"Aren't you going to introduce us, Kent?" Lex asked as he refers to Rory.

"Sorry, completely forgot. Lex, this is my cousin, Rory. Rory, this is my friend, Lex" Clark introduced them to each other. Lex held out his hand for a shake. As their hands touch, they felt like nothing like it before. As her soft skin collided with his, they felt fullness like completion of themselves and this is where it all began.

* * *

**Hey Everyone! This is a Smallville Crossover! I hope you liked it because it's an Lex/Rory story! Please give me an idea of how I should write the rest of it! Thank you! Read and Review please and I also need a beta and if anyone's willing to help, put it in my review! Thank you!**  



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**Thank you so much for the ones who reviewed!Lackinglime123, Celestrialfire Goddes, Gilmorefan31, RoxyLo, Caroline, Finnlover, you guys encouraged me to write more! Thank you! As a present, I'll give you the song I was listening to when I wrote this chapter...I know it's a bad gift...Listen to it!  
**

**Iggy Pop - Never Met A Girl Like You Before Lyrics**

* * *

Lex got up the next morning, debating if he should go to the Kent's farm or not. He was right in front of the door, barely touching the doorbell. He had found out, before Rory left the Talon, that she was staying at the farm and now he had the decision of going to visit her or not. Would it seem too eager? Too desperate? What would he say? '_Gee, Rory. I was in the neighborhood today. It's not scary that I'm here at where you're staying at 8:30 in the morning on a Saturday. No, I'm not stalking you at all.' Now this is truly pathetic…No, don't worry, say that you're just visiting Clark. I have never felt this way about anyone before. The connection I felt was just so strong. I feel like I want to feel her, comfort her, make her laugh. The first time he looked into her eyes, it was mesmerizing. Okay Lex, you're a big boy now. Go, just go._

Lex finally got the courage to press the doorbell, and he stood waiting for the door to be open, which seem like hours. _Why do I feel so nervous…this is not me, I don't just go to a girl's house and talk to her. What is she doing to me?_ Finally, the sound of footsteps woke him out of his daydream. Rory opened up the door, wearing pajamas with giant pigs and coffee cups on them.

"Lex? What the hell are you doing here?" Rory looks at her watch. "AT 8:30 IN THE MORNING! What were in thinking…I'm going to hit you, when I find something hard…What are you just going to stand there?"

"Well, if I come in, you're going to hit me…I'm just trying to steer away from that as best as possible. I'll be honest, I think with you angst, you can take me down…" Lex jokes.

"I won't, I won't…Come in…" Rory ushered Lex into the house.

"Where's Clark, or the folks?" Lex asked looking around the house.

"Well, Aunt Martha is at the Talon, Uncle Jon is running some errands, and Clark were to Lana's"

"Poor Rory…" Lex started to mimic Rory and looked at her in her pajamas and started to laugh. "Your pajamas are hilarious."

"Don't mock me…plus, these pajamas are the cutest thing you would ever see and they just suit me so well…" Rory snaps back at him. "Wait…what time is it again?" Rory started to panic and worry.

"It's 8:45. What? What's wrong?" Lex was starting to worry for Rory.

"Oh Man…I'm going to be so late. I have a job interview today at the Daily Planet. I'm so dead. I really need to get ready. I need to get dress, get the resume and get…there. I don't have a car and there no bus here, we're in the middle of nowhere."

"Whoa, Rory. Slow down. I can get you there, I have my car. Go get dress and I'll drive you."

"You better be one heck of a driver, Luthor…and thanks" Rory smiled and ran up to her room.

Lex was ecstatic that he was going to drive Rory to Metropolis today. He got to spend time with her, alone. He's kept thinking about her sweet smile, when she ran up the stairs. He's never going to forget it. Then, the sound of Rory coming down the stairs, snapped him out of his thoughts. Rory was wearing a black silk and lace spaghetti straps cami, with a dark teal fitted blouse, with only one bottom and flare velvet trousers and cute heels.

"Okay, let's go. Thanks again, Lex. It's really sweet of you to take time out of your schedule to drive me." Lex looked at Rory deeply. She was breathtaking and he had never seen someone so beautiful before. Her blouse matched her eyes and the whole outfit was fitted, making her right curves show.

"For you, beautiful, no problem"


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Rory smiled and blushed at Lex's comment, making him grinning like a little boy. _She's so innocent…_

Both of them walked to Lex's car, a red mini cooper convertible.

"Hey, cute car!" Rory exclaimed

Lex looked mocked shock. "Don't de-masculine my car, you'll hurt its feelings. Haven't you seen the Italian Job? Not so cute now, huh?" Lex joked back as Rory laughed and Lex walked to the passenger's side to open the door for Rory.

"I see chivalry still exist. How knight in shinning amour of you. Thank you" Rory joked.

"The pleasure is all mine, my lady" Lex joked back at her. Both of them flirting and sending little smiles at each other. _If she keeps smiling like that, I don't how I would control myself. I've never someone as kind and beautiful as her._

"So, what were you doing at the farm so early anyways?" Rory asked curiously. _Who were in the right mind would come over at 8:30 in the morning? Well, obviously Lex…was he looking for you? Of course not, why would Lex want to come and see me anyways. But, it was sweet of him to drive me._

"I was wondering if Clark was doing anything today" Lex lied. _I could tell her, but she'll probably run away. Why would any women want to be with him, anyways? Oh, yeah, for his money. No, but Rory's different, she's not like that. She's doesn't even know you're loaded and she wouldn't care anyways._ Lex saw the Daily Planet and stopped in front of it. "We're here and you're here early. Do you want a drive back?" Lex asked hoping she would say yes.

"I don't want to trouble you… You probably have work"

"No, I don't have work" Lex said quickly.

Rory looked at him confused. "You don't have a job?"

"Um… I do but, not today. I would love to drive you back…"

"I feel really guilty…how about I treat you to coffee after I finish up? I really need a cup" Rory smiled at him, hoping that Lex would say yes. _He's so different from the guys she ever knew. He was so damn sexy, yet gentle, and so considerate. _

"I would love to. I'll wait for you." Lex smiled back at her, hoping she'll know how he feels about her.

Rory looks into his eyes, and gave Lex a small, gentle kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, Lex" Rory quickly ran into the building. Lex held a hand to his cheek, smiling. _I have never met a girl like her before. I feel like I can tell her everything…well, not everything. Let's face it; I don't have a very clean slate, do I? I want Rory to stay here. If she can't find a job, she'll probably move back. If she gets the job then she'll stay here but it's hard to get one, maybe I'll give a call to the editor after the interview.

* * *

_

Rory walked up to the 9th floor of the building to meet the editor, Mr. Lawson, who she was going to have the interview with. She was extremely nervous for the meeting but after talking to Lex, she was feeling much better. She arrived at the front desk, where the secretary filled her in on the interview.

"Ms. Gilmore, you're next. Don't worry, honey, you'll do fine. Just don't get intimidated. Mr. Lawson hates weakness."

"Thank you so much." Rory thanked the secretary, Mrs. Watson.

"You can go in now and Good Luck!" She said as Rory went into the office. She saw a man about 50 year-old sitting at a beautiful desk, holding a glass of whiskey.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Lawson. My name is Rory Gilmore; I'm here for the interview."

"Ms. Gilmore, I have heard so much from you. Your grandfather and I are friends but just to make this all clear, I don't believe in getting in the business world with connections. If I give you this job, it will not be because of family connections, but solely on talent and skills. Is that understood?"

"I agree with you 100." Rory handed her portfolio to the older man. The man looked through one of the articles she wrote. After a few minutes, he looks up. "The one about the Life and Death Brigade is impressive. I know many reporters tried to dig this story up and were all unsuccessful. Excellent job, Ms. Gilmore. This shows you use your investigative skills well."

"Thank you, Mr. Lawson."

"So, where did you go to university?"

"Yale."

"Excellent, and where did you go for high school."

"Chilton."

"Have you ever worked at a paper before?"

"Yes, the Franklin, the Chilton school paper, the Yale Daily News and the Stanford Gazette."

"Super. I heard excellent recommendation from your editors, actually. It's slipped my mind. After, reading your article, and your recommendation…Welcome to the Daily Planet!"

"Thank you, Mr. Lawson."

"You start next Monday. When you come in, look for Lois Lane, she'll tell you what to do and where to start, okay?"

"Thanks again! Bye!" Rory walked out of his office.

* * *

_I wonder how her interview's going. I better make a call to Lawson._ Lex takes out his cell phone and dials the number.

"Lawson, how are you?"

"Well, Luthor, you're calling, so not well at all" Lawson joked.

"Ms. Gilmore was in earlier and had an interview?"

"What is it to you?"

"She is an excellent reporter and I insist she is put onto your team"

"What makes you think I'll listen to you?"

"Lawson, I own this company, and I'm not asking you, I'm telling you."

"Oh, Luthor. Drop it. I know for a fact that you can't run this company without me"

"I can still replace you."

"True. But, Ms. Gilmore won't have an employer, since I just hired her 4 minutes ago. Lighten up, Lex!"

"Lawson, you do this to me every time!"

"I know you since birth, Lex, calm down, drop the act, I've had it and if you do like this girl, then go for it."

"Thanks, Uncle Lawson"

"Anything for my favorite nephew, even though you're a pompous jackass, you're still my nephew, unfortunately"

"Thanks, uncle. Talk to you later!"

"Bye, kid"

Lex hung up the phone and looked up to see Rory walking towards him.

"Lex, I got the job." Rory ran to hug Lex.

"No problem" Lex returning her sweet embraces. His head slowly making towards Rory's, unable to stop himself, he kissed Rory passionately, and to his suppress, she was kissing back. Suddenly, Rory pulled back and pushed him away.

"What was that?" Rory asked, with a confuse expression on his face.

"I don't know…" Lex trying to form a complete sentence, still unable to get over his joy of the kiss and sadness from her push away from him.

"I don't know what this connection is….but I like it" Rory suddenly pulled his face towards her, and kissed him fiercely, with he's eyes wide open in surprise and then both slowly melted about from the mind blowing hell of a kiss.

* * *

**Thank you, guys, for your reviews! I live of them! So, the answer to finnlover's question is yes! There will be an action plot which is connected to the romance plot. Thank you again for your reviews! It is what keeps me going!**

**Jacklyn**


End file.
